


Hi, I'm Snek

by CeruleanShockwave



Series: a song of ice and fire [6]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, gray is so done, he gives up, natsu gets to sleep on the couch, natsu hisses, snek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 12:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16576154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanShockwave/pseuds/CeruleanShockwave
Summary: "Did you just - did you justhissat me?!"





	Hi, I'm Snek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oceanewave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanewave/gifts).



“And you can’t just go off to the guild as soon as you wake up! I’m a Wizard too, and with the amount you eat, I’m stuck doing the dishes all day, so I can’t go to the guild! Not to mention the laundry! You make me feel like a freaking housewife, and-”

Gray’s scolding was cut off by Natsu leaning forward, tongue stuck out, clamped between his teeth.

Natsu let out a loud, “ _Sssss,”_ that cut through the air and sent droplets of saliva flying. Gray artfully dodged each one, until he finally processed just what Natsu had done.

He froze, and then leaned back with an incredulous expression.

“Did you just… did you just  _hiss at me?_ “ he exclaimed.

Natsu grinned slyly, letting his dragon teeth poke out, and let out a sharp “ _Ssss, ssss,_ ”

Gray frowned. This was getting extremely weird.

“Natsu, quit it.”

Natsu gave him a shit-eating grin.

“Natsu, stop hissing.“ Gray warned, backing away a little more.

“ _Ssss,_ “ Natsu smirked and continued to hiss, crawling closer to Gray. “ _SSss, ssss,_ ”

He climbed into Gray’s lap and started hissing into his ear.

“Natsu - no, that tickles, damn it, Natsu, NO, no hissing in my ear - ah! Damn it, I give up!“ Gray threw his hands up, wrenched the Dragon Slayer off his lap, stormed into their bedroom and locked the door.

Natsu would find the couch his new bed for a few nights.


End file.
